This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Video services are deployed on the Internet under various distribution models. A first model uses IPTV and VOD services. A service provider sells an offer to a consumer for a television and VOD services based on streaming protocols (typically RTP) and offering control over the service with IGMP for channel selection and RTSP for playing control commands.
Content is stored on servers located in the operators network. In case of VOD, a service session is initiated on the end user's demand. The end user sends commands to the server (possibly via a proxy for security reasons) for controlling the delivery of the content. Potentially such services include capabilities for recording features on storage resource located in the operator's network. The identification, authentication and authorization procedures are processed by the services operator. The rights to access to the service are checked at the time the user is requesting that access. Identification, authentication and authorization are based on private user identity, secured exchange protocols and database under full control of the operator. This is the way operators deliver today IPTV services.
A second model is content download based on HTTP protocols. The end user asks for specific content which he can get with internet browser thanks to HTTP protocols. The content is not streamed but transferred from the server side to the consumer side in a pulling mode (the user is asking and getting the packet). Usually, the transmission bit rate is higher than what the content really requires for a smooth rendering and the packets are therefore temporarily stored on the end user side. It the transmission bit rate is momentarily lower than the minimal requirement, the rendering gets frozen and the play out appears to the end user as stumbled. If the access requires identification and authorization, it is often based on a login/password procedure.
The broadband access networks are now shaped for supporting these service offers. They provide high bit rate on the downstream (theoretical 25 Mps with ADSL2+) and much less in the upstream (theoretical capabilities up to 3 Mbps). VDSL2+ is even planned to provide a symmetric bit rate of 100 Mbps.
This opens new opportunities in the way the services are consumed, particularly by enriching the consumer environment with service provider like capabilities. The content permanently owned by the end user or temporarily available in his environment could be offered for remote access in different ways of consumption: remote access from external locations, sharing between several remote locations.